Happily Ever After
by supergirl7
Summary: Paige goes through some really hard times. Ok, i know i'm bad at summeries but this is my first fic. *Hey look i finally updated!!! YAY ME!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Paige, Piper, Phoebe, so on and so forth.   
  
  
OK-in the last episode of season four, lets pretend that Paige and Phoebe's argument went a little more like this- - -   
Phoebe- "You don't know the hell I've been through, you didn't live it."  
Paige- " oh really I was just turned into a vampire, and then I was shrunk, and then we switched bodies, and..."  
Phoebe- "well imagine going through that for years. All I'm asking for is my life back."  
Paige- " well I don't want mine! You think you've been through hell, well you can't even know the meaning of that word until you've lived my life."  
Phoebe-" What was that supposed to mean?"  
Paige- "Nothing just forget it."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Later that day  
  
The girls are all sitting in the living room.  
  
Piper-" So Paige do you want to tell us about it?"  
Paige-" Tell you about what?"  
Piper-" That thing you said to Phoebe about your life being so terrible?"  
Paige- " Not really"  
Phoebe-" if you tell us maybe we can help you, like we helped you get over your parents death"  
Paige- "No you can't... I'll tell you but it'll ruin the happy note in this room" (referring to Pipers pregnancy)  
Piper- "I doubt it. Go ahead, tell us"  
Paige- "Well, Piper who was always the most understanding when you thought you couldn't have kids? Not the most sympathetic, but understanding?"  
Piper- "You were, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
Paige-" Everything. You see I could understand because I can't have kids either, or so the doctors say. They also said that I would die but here I am."  
Phoebe-" Die? Die from what?"  
Paige- "Cancer"  
Piper- "Honey, what do you mean?"  
Paige- " Well when I got out of collage I started feeling, well… not good, so I went to the doctors thinking it was just the flu or something. And they diagnosed me with cancer, in my uterus. I went through chemo, radiation, and a couple of surgeries until I finally went into remission. But before then I was always sick, always hurting. After I got better the doctors warned me that I probably would never have kids thanks to the treatments. It wouldn't have been so bad except that after my parents died I really wanted to so that I could feel like I had a family, so I swore to myself that after I got out of collage and I found a man and married I would. But now I can't. And now every time I have a cold I start worrying that my cancer is back. The worst part of the thing was that I went through it alone, Glenn was in some exotic part of the world and I had no one else."  
Phoebe- "Oh god. Paige I-I'm so sorry!"  
Paige- "don't be"  
  
9 months later. Piper has had her kid. A beautiful girl named, what else, Prue. The girls are in p3 celebrating when they get a call from Leo.  
Leo- "Piper could you come home"  
Piper-"Why?"  
Leo-" Prue's crying and I don't know what to do"  
Piper-"Honey you're going to have to figure this out eventually."  
Leo- " I know, but not tonight"  
Paige (who had been listening)- " I'll go, I'll just orb out in the alley behind p3 and be back before the next song"  
Piper- " are you sure? And what do you know about babies?  
Paige- " More than you think. I'll be right back"  
  
Paige exits p3 and is just about to orb when a man grabs her from behind  
  
Man-"Don't move"  
Paige- " who are you?"  
Man-" Your worst nightmare"  
Paige-" That line is getting so old"  
  
Paige tries to orb but can't  
  
Man-" I know your little trick but you can't get away from me"  
Paige-" are you a warlock?"  
Man- " No… worse"  
Paige-"Demon"  
Man- "nope… I'm a mortal but He gave me the power… the power to control yours and get what I want"  
Paige-"Which is…?"  
Man-"You"  
  
See the man undoing Paige's dress  
  
  
Back in p3 Piper and Phoebe are getting worried  
  
Phoebe- "where is she?"  
Piper-" I don't know, maybe Prue is more of a handful than she thought"  
Phoebe-" Piper its been over an hour"  
Piper- " So sue me for trying to look on the bright side"  
  
Piper's phone rings  
  
Piper-" Hello"  
Leo-" Piper it's Leo, I thought Paige was coming"  
Piper- " me too"  
Leo- "you don't know where she is?"  
Piper-" No, can you sense her?"  
Leo- " I can try"  
Piper-" anything?"  
Leo-"she's hurt… Somewhere near p3"  
Piper-" the alley, can you meet us there?"  
Leo- " sure, what about prue?  
Piper-" bring her, I don't want her to get hurt too."  
Phoebe- " what happened?"  
Piper- " Paige is hurt… in the alley come on"  
  
You see Phoebe, Piper and Leo walking in the alley  
  
Leo-" Over here"   
Piper (sees Paige who's dress is ripped and has blood oozing from a gash a her stomach and bruises everywhere) " Oh my god, Paige are you ok? Obviously not what happened?"  
Paige- (whispering)" I'm ok nothing happened"  
Phoebe-" Your dress is ripped and your bleeding everywhere don't tell me nothing happened"  
Piper_" lets just get her home then we'll figure it out"  
Paige (to Piper) - "thanks"   
  
Leo carries Paige into the manor and puts her down on the couch and starts healing her wound  
  
Paige- " you can't heal that Leo… the cut was made by a knife protected from all magic and the bruises by a guy of the same status, I'll just have to go through the normal healing process."  
Piper-" wait a warlock did this to you?"  
Paige- "no he was a normal guy given a power so that he could fulfill his desire, and warlocks don't have the desire that he does. "  
Piper-" what do you mean?"  
Paige- (whispers) " h-he-he raped me"   
Phoebe- (now gently hugging Paige)" Oh sweetie"  
  
Piper at a loss for words just sit on the other side of Paige with her arm around her while Paige cries on her shoulder.   
  
2 weeks later  
  
Phoebe (hears gagging noises in the bathroom)-" Paige are you ok in there?"  
Paige_" yeah"(the toilette flushes and Paige comes out) " I'm fine"  
Phoebe- " You didn't sound fine"  
Paige - " it's just a bug"  
Phoebe-" How do you know it wasn't something else"(referring to the rape)  
Paige (whispers)-" Phoebe, you know I can't get pregnant"  
Phoebe-" I know but… promise me you'll go to the doctor or at least get a pregnancy test from the drug store"  
Paige-"ok ok"  
  
Paige leaves for work  
  
That night Phoebe finds Paige on the couch crying   
  
Phoebe-"Honey what's wrong?"  
Paige reveals a positive pregnancy test  
Phoebe-' Oh god"  
Paige- " don't tell piper"  
Phoebe-" why not?"  
Paige-"she'll freak"  
Phoebe-" I won't tell, you have to"  
  
Phoebe drags Paige upstairs to Pipers room  
  
Phoebe-" Piper, Paige has something to tell you"  
Piper- " what is it?"  
Paige-" I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant"  
Piper-"What! Are you crazy? I can't believe you'd just go off and have sex with a random stranger after what just happened to you!! And I thought you couldn't get pregnant any way!  
Paige (to phoebe)_ "told you so"  
Paige runs out of the room in tears  
  
Phoebe-" I can't believe you!!!"  
Piper-" What?!"  
Phoebe-" What just happened to Paige?"  
Piper-" She was raped which is why… Oh my god! Are you saying…?  
Phoebe-" yes"  
Piper-" Oh god I have to apoligize"  
Phoebe -" yes you do"  
  
Piper runs to Paige's room where she finds her crying  
Piper-"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking"  
Paige- "it's ok"  
Piper-"no it's not"  
Phoebe-" so what are you going to do?"  
Paige-"I have no idea"  
Piper" well whatever you decide we'll support"  
Paige-"I know"  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Paige-" Piper, Phoebe!"  
  
They run into Paige's room to find her curled into a ball holding her stomach  
  
Piper- "What's wrong?"  
Phoebe-"I don't know!!"  
Both-"Leo!"  
Leo orbs in   
Leo-"what?"  
Phoebe-" orb us and Paige to the hospital, something's wrong"  
Leo grabs Paige and Piper and Phoebe grab on and they orb away  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah Yeah it sucks but you can tell me what to do to make it better, So please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she going to be ok?" Piper asked the doctor for the millionth time. "What's wrong?" "Mrs. Halliwell there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your sister. Or the baby." The doctor replied. "We've ran just about every test we could think of, but everyone came up negative." Just then Phoebe timidly asked "What about her cancer? Could it be back?" "That was the first thing that we tested for, but luckily for your sister that came back negative." Very relived that Paige wasn't sick Piper almost demanded, "well, when can we see her?" "Anytime you'd like. There isn't much else we can do, so if one of you would just sing here you can all go home." After signing Piper and Phoebe practically ran down the hall to Paige's room, dragging Leo with Prue in his arms behind.   
"So what's the verdict?" Paige asked as they entered the room. "What's wrong with me?" "Nothing according to the doctors. Come on lets go home." "Wait!" cried Paige with a worried look on her face. "What about my cancer? Did they check for that too?" "Yep. And you young lady are cancer free." Said Phoebe, happy that she could give Paige some good news. Looking completely relived Paige jumped out of bed saying "That's good because I really hate hospitals. Let's get out of here!"   
Piper smiled as she watched her two baby sisters scamper out of the room, but something was still tugging at the back of her mind. What had set off Paige's pain? It really worried her to think that maybe the man from the alley was more than a mortal given immunity to magic. Because what could have made Paige double over in pain, other then the medical reason that wasn't there, except the baby growing inside of her? Especially if it was a child of evil? 


	3. Chapter 3

The next month went by blissfully demon free. There was no need for spells, powers, or anything magic related. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were free to lead normal lives and forget their duty, their destiny for at least a month. Prue was an angel just like her namesake and Piper could spend almost all day just looking at her. Phoebe actually had enough time to get all of her work done, and Paige was able to forget her situation and be the innocent kid she was inside. "Paige" yelled Phoebe into the hallway obviously looking for something. "In here" came a voice from Piper's room. "Paige have you seen my." she trailed off when she saw Paige sitting in a chair with Prue in her arms, giving her a bottle. "Paige, what are you doing?" "Feeding Prue. What else would I do with a baby and a bottle?" "Well, err, I don't know. Shouldn't Piper be doing that?" "Piper is at the club, at WORK, where you should be. Plus the little girl was hungry and I figured it would be cruel not to feed her." "Oh. and I would be at work if I could find my car keys. Do you think you could do your call-and-things-come routine?" "No" replied Paige with a smile playing across her lips. "Why not?" "Because they're sticking out of your purse." "Oh." Phoebe was just about to leave the room when she turned back and asked, "hey, are you ok?" "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" "Well with everything that's been going on. I know I wouldn't be able to be as strong as you." Paige laid Prue back in her crib and turned to her sister. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern but I really am ok." "That's good" said Phoebe in a babyish voice and opened her arms for a hug. But as soon as they touched Phoebe was pulled into a vision. "Phoebe, Phoebe are you ok?" asked Paige in a worried tone. "What did you see?" "I saw me, you and Piper fighting a demon but then you fell to the ground." "Was I." "No you weren't dead more like in a lot of pain, just like before." "Ouch" said Paige while rubbing her stomach. "But that's not it. Piper and I saw you on the ground and ran over to help, but the demon took advantage and threw an energy ball at Piper." "Oh god." "We need to get Piper and find a vanquish before" "no" interrupted Paige, "we need to do what we would if we didn't know it was coming." "But what about Piper?" "Phoebe, the vision wasn't to warn you about the demon. It was to tell you not to come help me, that I'll be ok." "But" Phoebe whined. "Phoebe go to work. Prue and I will keep each other company." "Fine. I'll see you in a little while. and be careful" "Yes mommy." *couple of hours later*  
  
"Piper! Paige! Demon!" "Coming!" "Well there goes the peace and quiet" muttered Piper to no one in particular. They ran down the stairs to see Phoebe battling a demon. It was black and green and had horns all over its face. "Thank god you're here!" yelled Phoebe. "Help me!" Just then the demon fired an energy ball at Paige. She called for it and managed to throw it back, missing only slightly, before a look of pain crossed her face and she fell to the floor holding her stomach tightly. "Paige, Paige!" yelled Piper heading for her baby sister. "Piper no! Just blow him up!" said Phoebe, suddenly remembering her premonition. "Fine" and with a flick of her wrist the demon was no more.  
  
"Well that was easy," said a weak voice from the floor. "Paige your ok!" exclaimed the sisters in unison. "Yeah just, ow, in a little more pain then I'd like." "What happened?" asked a very confused Piper. "I don't know. One minute I'm fine and the next I feel like a knife's been shoved into my gut" replied Paige, not daring to move from her spot on the ground, still grabbing her stomach. Seeing as Paige wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon, Phoebe and Piper joined her on the floor. "Well whatever happened we have to figure out why so that it won't happen again." "I agree. But first. LEO!" Leo orbs in from who knows where and asks, "what do you need?" "Heal Paige" Phoebe almost demanded. "OK hold on." Paige closed her eyes and waited for the warm feeling that usually accompanied healing, but it never came. Instead the pain gradually intensified until Paige had to push him away. "What!" Leo exclaimed, "why'd you do that?" "Because it's not helping, only making it worse" replied Paige in a very shaky voice  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a now clueless Piper. "How is that possible?" "I don't know, unless." "Unless what?" "Unless it has something to do with magic. I mean think about it. That, that man was immune to magic, maybe it's the same thing with my baby." "That makes sense, because right now the baby is a part of you. And if part of you is immune to magic, then using it or having it used on you would be like tearing yourself in half" said Piper, catching onto Paige's train of thought. "That would make sense, but what about the first time? You weren't using magic then." "Actually I was." "What?!"  
  
"I had written a spell and I was halfway through it when the pain hit." "A spell? For what?" "I was trying to figure out whether or not to keep the baby' whispered Paige, her eyes clouding with tears. "Oh sweetie" said Piper at a loss for words. I knew it thought Phoebe I knew she wasn't ok.  
  
"I know this isn't the right time, but if Paige can't use magic there is no power of three. Or at least for now.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this. Please review and give me some ideas!! 


	4. Chapter 4

*Scene: somewhere in the clouds*  
  
"So the power of three has been broken," said a voice. "No merely crippled in the times that come" replied a second. "Well what about now?" boomed a third, "how will they survive?" "We can send back what they most desire," Came a meek fourth voice, "or at least for the time being." "Yes, but what about afterwards? The sisters would never give her up again," questioned the third. "They wouldn't have too," replied the first catching on. "She could be a charmed one and when the time comes, stay as their whitelighter." "What about Leo," asked the still-confused second voice. "He is more a friend now than a guardian. Plus there is nothing wrong with having two whitelighters," replied the third. "So we shall return what was lost and then let them keep what was given," said the fourth voice. "So shall it be." "So shall it be," replied the others in unison.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Paige was sitting in a chair feeding Prue, as had become her custom. She was in the middle of her third month and was just starting to show. "Hey little one. How'd you like to have a baby cousin? You could have fun together, be like sisters." Paige said tenderly to the tiny baby in her arms. Prue just cooed and smiled. Suddenly there was a crash downstairs and a confused yelp. Paige just smiled and laughed to herself "I wonder what Pheebs has done now." She got up and with Prue in her arms headed downstairs, ready for a good laugh. But what met her eyes was the last thing she expected. She saw Prue, her dead sister she had never met laying unconscious on the floor.   
Paige quickly set baby Prue (I know I know it's confusing the whole Prue/Prue thing but I swear I didn't know when I started) down on a blanket by her side and started to gently shake her sister, trying to wake her. "Prue honey, come on wake up. Yes that's it" she said as Prue started to stir. "W-where am I? How did I get here?" "That's what I was going to ask you." "P-Paige is that you?" "Yes, but how do you know me?" "I watch, watched you guys all the time." Prue said while sitting up and rubbing her head, "So I am obviously back on earth but how, why?" "I think I know why," said Paige solemly, "your here to take my place as a charmed one, or at least for a while." "Why would I need to do that?" "I thought you had been watching?" "I was but..." "My baby here," said Paige while patting her stomach, "won't let me do magic." "What, why?" "It's a long story. One that I'd rather not tell right now." "You can talk to me Paige. You may not know me but we are sisters, and it seems we're going to be living together for a while." " I know, just not now," Paige said, her eyes welling up with tears. "But..."   
Just then the door bell rang and Paige jumped up to get it. " Saved by the bell," she muttered to herself. She opened the door to see Phoebe standing on the porch. "Phoebe, haven't you heard of keys? You know the shiny things that go jingle, jingle and are used to unlock things?" "Well, um, I left mine..." She trailed off as she saw Prue, the sister she had missed so much, sitting on the floor, playing with Piper's baby. "Prue!" she screeched. "Is that really you?" she said while touching her sisters arms, answering her own question. "Yes Pheebs it's really me." "But how, why?" "I don't know how, but Paige thinks she knows why." "She's come to fill my place in the power of three, or take her place back depending on how you look at it, until I can do magic again" siad Paige, joining in the conversation. "But what about afterwards? I couldn't handle losing you again." "I don't think that the Elders are that mean. Maybe they'll let me stay as your whitelighter." "What about Leo?" "What about him? I don't think there's a rule about having two whitelighters. Plus, he's always with some other charge. I can be yours personally." "That would be wonderful!" They all piled in a group hugbut realized thar something, someone was missing. "Where's Piper?" "She's at the club." "Well let's go get her and force her to cook a celebratory dinner!" They all ran out the door, Paige with baby Prue in her arms was wondering if this was all to good to be true. Prue was back, and Phoebe was happier than she had been for a long time, but still something didn't fell right. "It's probably just me" she thought to herself and hurried after her sisters. 


	5. Chapter 5

Paige was sitting on her bed absentmindedly rubbing her now slightly rounded stomach. 'Can I come in?" came a voice from behind her door. "Sure" replied Paige, not even bothering to look who it was. "Hey honey, are you ok? We're all worried about you," said a very concerned Prue. "Is there something you're not telling us?" "No I'm fine. It's just..." "Just what?" "It's just this feeling I've been having ever since you came. Like something terrible is going to happen." "Like what?" "I don't know, just something bad." "Is it a feeling that something is going to happen to you or one of us?" "I don't know. It's just a feeling, and they're not very specific." "Well ok then" said Prue as she got up to leave. Just as she reached the doorway she turned and said, "you know that we'll always be there for you." "I know" Paige said, "I know."  
The next morning Piper walked in to find Paige already there, staring at the coffeepot. "You know the coffee's not going to brew itself." Piper said, breaking Paige out of a trance. "Wha- oh I was waiting for you to come make it" she said sheepishly. "Why can't you do it?" "Well the last time I tried it didn't come out to good. I mean would you rather have coffee or some brownish, half-solid substance?" "Oh." Piper noticed that there were dark circles under Paige's eyes. "When did you get to sleep last night?" "I didn't." "Why?" "Couldn't. I feel like there's something wrong, but none of us can see it" *or want to acknowledge it* she thought. "Like what?" "God, now you sound like Prue!" "We're just trying to figure out what's wrong." "Hey I'm a pregnant lady! Let me have my mood swings in peace" Paige replied sarcastically, trying to cover up what she really felt. And apparently it worked. "Well if that's it...I guess we were worrying for no reason." "So do we have any ice cream?" "For breakfast?" "Yeah, why not?" Piper tried to hold back a laugh and stuck her head in the freezer to search. "Yeah we have mint chocolate chip, and orange sherbet. Which do you want?" "Both." Piper scrunched up her face in disgust, but handed the cartons over. "Thanks" "Your welcome. I'll just leave you here to your mint-orange chocolate chip thing you've got over there" Piper said as Paige started to mush her two ice creams together until they formed a kind of brownish blob, and began to eat.   
Piper went upstairs and Prue immediately asked, "did you find out what's wrong with her?" " No, she said that it was just hormones." "Well I don't believe her." "I do, she's down there eating mint chocolate chip ice cream and orange sherbet mixed together!" "Ew! But that's not the point." "Let's just forget about it. She obviously doesn't want to talk. And if it gets any worse, we'll try again." "Fine... but I really hate watching my sister suffer and not do anything about it." "Me too, but it's just for now. If she needs us, she'll some to us." Just then Paige came skipping (I know skipping...weird huh!?") up the stairs. "Hey, are you guys talking about me?" "No" they all said together. Paige, being the somewhat gullible person she is, simply replied "that's good" and continued skipping to the bathroom. "Well she definitely didn't seem too worried about anything." "Maybe your right Pheebs, maybe we should just forget about it." Satisfied the sisters walked off their separate ways. But in the bathroom Paige was sitting on the floor crying softly to herself. 


	6. HELP

Ok this isn't a chapter but i don't know what to do. I need a vote (except you snoe!!!), should i bring back Paiges cancer or not? I have a chapter written etheir way but i need your opinions! I won't post more until you reply 


	7. Chapter 6

Majority rules. Sorry everyone else. And Paigefan, when I said that I had written both of the chapters I more like meant planned them out…sorry. Oh yeah, this chapter is kind of short; I promise the next one will be longer (maybe). Now Snoe, I'm sorry for my less than accurate medical information. I'm in 7th grade for heaven sake's! And for your information some women who have uterine cancer do use chemo, and sometimes the doctor doesn't have to remove the entire uterus. Sometimes they can just remove the tumor. I think you may have been referring to another form of uterine cancer seeing as there are more than one. And another thing, removing the infected organ doesn't necessarily mean that the cancer hasn't already spread to other parts of the body. Plus this is *my* story, it doesn't have to make sense or be accurate! If you *ever* write a story of your own you can fill it with as many facts as you'd like. But seeing how you haven't written any, maybe you can't write or are afraid that people will criticize it, as you do to others. At least I was brave enough to post mine. So there!   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Piper, Phoebe! Living room now!" Prue yelled. Piper, Phoebe and Paige came running down the stairs. Piper and Phoebe ran over to help Prue fight their newest demon; while Paige hung back knowing there was nothing she could do. As she watched her sisters fight she desperately wished there were something she could do to help. But this was wiped from her mind when a wave of pain hit in her stomach. I wasn't actually that bad, it was more like a dull ache, but it made her worry because it had happened one or two times before during that day. "What if there's something wrong, what if…" Her train of thought was broken by a yell. "Phoebe are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine" Phoebe replied, though there was blood spilling from a gash on her arm, "just follow my lead!" Starting with Phoebe the girls chanted a spell she had made up on the spot (I'm not even going to try) and the demon exploded in a burst of flames.   
Leo orbed in with little Prue, responding to the feeling that the girls were in danger. He took one look at Phoebe and began to heal her. "Is everyone else ok?" he asked as a soft yellow glow came from his hands and Phoebe's wound vanished. "Yeah, we're both fine." "What about you Paige?" "Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine" Paige replied half-heartedly, still thinking about the ache which had yet again seemed to just disappear. "You sure? You seem a little out of it," said Piper who could always pick these things up. " I'm fine ok!" "Ok, ok sorry for asking" Piper replied, obviously hurt. "Look, Piper I'm sorry, I just have something on my mind…forgive me?" Paige said in her best baby voice. "Of course."   
"Well I'm going to go to bed. I have a doctors' appointment in the morning. Can you believe that the only open space was at seven-thirty? I'll actually have to wake up before twelve tomorrow!" said Paige. "Do you want me to come with you? I have nothing else to do, being technically dead and all," asked Prue. "Sure, why not." Paige yawned and walked up the stairs. She was secretly scared of what tomorrows' trip to the doctors would reveal. As much as she tried to think otherwise, she knew that there was something wrong.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok Ms. Matthews, this gel is going to feel a little cold." "Yeah, I know," replied Paige with a yawn. She was still half asleep; Prue had had to pull her out of her bed this morning. The nurse began to move the ultra-sound machine across Paige's tummy. "See there's your baby. Would you like to know its sex?" Paige just stared at the screen in awe. Although she had seen her baby before, it seemed to get more and more magical every time. "Ms. Matthews?" "What? Oh…Sure, sure tell me!" Paige said with a childish grin. "It's a girl." Paige smiled. Although she felt as if she had known all along, the nurses confirmation made it seem even more like reality. "Well everything seems fi…" " What? What's wrong?" " I don't really know. It looks like some kind of, growth. Of course I'm not trained in these things, let me go get Dr. Cohen," the nurse stammered as she left the room.   
Paige's eyes filled with tears and she looked up at Prue who gave her a weak smile and gently squeezed her hand as if to say everything would be ok. Paige returned the gesture but she knew it wouldn't be ok. She had known that something was wrong for over a month, but she hadn't wanted to accept it. But now that it was a reality she *had* to. She also didn't think that she would be able to live through this nightmare again, but she had to, for her sisters and her baby.  
Just then the doctor came into the room with a grim expression on her face. "Ms. Matthews, I'm sorry but it seems that your cancer has returned." Paige just nodded, too upset to do much else. "You do have options but not many. I really am sorry." She then squatted down to Paige's level, "If I were you, I know I couldn't handle this, but you seem so strong. I'm sure that you'll beat this thing." Paige gave her a tiny smile and let a single silent tear slide down her cheek.  
_______________________________________________________________________   
Ok, Snoe, before you say anything I know that the symptoms and pretty much everything else medical related is wrong, but you know what? I DON'T CARE!! 


	8. Chapter 7

I said this chapter would be longer but I don't think it is. Oh and Snoe I've decided to stop arguing with you. You're right, this story doesn't make sense in the real world but then again this isn't real life. The only reason I've kept up my end of the battle is that I like to fight with people: my sister, my parents, my teachers, friends, YOU. I know that this story is unrealistic but it seems to make sense to everyone but you. I think you look for too much accuracy and detail. You have to remember that these are things people dream up and write for fun. I'm not saying that things wouldn't be better if they were accurate, but I think everyone here writes for fun. I personally write this during class when I'm completely bored and could care less if you or anyone else hates it. Actually I'm glad you do, it gives me someone to fight with. Sugar, caffeine, penguins, duct tape, and the need to always be right are what makes me, *me*.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Paige sat in the passenger seat of Prue's car with her legs tucked up to her chest as well she could, crying. Prue looked over at her baby sister hating to see her in so much pain. "Honey it'll be ok, I promise." "How will it be ok? I can't think of starting treatments until my baby is born, they don't even know if I'll live that long." "You could…" "No," said Paige reading Prue's thoughts, "I won't just get rid of her! Plus it's illeagle for me to get an abortion now." "Well in your case" "No. I will not kill my baby girl!" "Paige, I'm sorry for even thing that, it's just…I only just got to meet you. I don't want to lose you." "Don't worry you won't. I would never do that to you, any of you."  
  
"Where are they?!" said Piper, her usual worried self. "It's eleven o'clock, Paige's appointment was scheduled for over three hours ago." Just then she heard the door open and along with Phoebe ran to it, to scold Prue and Paige. "You guys had me worried sick! Where…" She stopped as soon as she saw Paige's tear stained cheeks and the sorrow in Prue's eyes. Phoebe wasn't as quick to catch on. "Where were you? We thought something had happened or," "Phoebe stop!" yelled Prue, "we're sorry we were late ok! Just stop." She then turned to Paige and whispered, "Go to the living room. I'll deal with them. We'll be there in a minute." Paige just nodded and slowly walked away.   
  
"What was that?! Just because she's the youngest and sister you're just getting to meet doesn't mean you should protect her from big, bad Phoebe!" "Phoebe stop it now." Prue said in a deadly whisper, tears stinging at her eyes. "You have no idea…" "No idea of what? Of how much traffic there was? Why didn't you call us?" "No. You have no idea of what Paige has been through today, what really happened," Prue said as the tears that had threatened to come out did. "What's wrong Prue?" said Piper, stepping in for the first time shooting an evil glare at Phoebe. "What happened?" "P-Paige's c-cancer came back. "W-what? Oh god." Said Piper, a worried look crossing her face. "Is she ok? Of course not, but will she be?" "They don't know." Phoebe just stood there, taking in the full impact of Prue's words. Paige, the same sister she had just yelled at, the one who had come into their lives not to long ago, might die. "What about her baby? Will it be affected?" "Again the doctors don't know, but Paige wants to let her live. She's willing to die trying to give her unborn child a chance at life."  
  
The sisters started walking towards the living room when Piper stopped suddenly "What is it Piper?" "Just wait for me, I'm going to get Prue." But at that moment a dazzling array of blue lights appeared in her arms and when they faded away revealed Prue. "Well it looks like somebody's figured out that she's a witch," said Piper, smiling down at her still tiny four and a half moth old baby. "Um Piper, sorry to break you out of your happy moment, but I think Paige really needs us." " I know. Come on let's go to her."  
  
"Paige, honey I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know." Phoebe stuttered. "It's ok, I know you were just worried," said Paige giving her a shaky smile. Prue and Piper came to sit on the couch with Paige while Phoebe sat on the floor by her feet. "Paige I am so sorry. This shouldn't be happening to you, especially not now." "It should happen to anyone but it does and I've accepted that, but…" "But what?" "I don't want to leave you. A little over a year ago I didn't have anyone. Now I have you guys, three sisters who I love and who love me back. I-I…" "Shh, it's ok sweetie. You won't die, we won't let you." Paige just smiled. "I love you guys." "We love you too."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" "What can I do? I guess I'll wait until the baby is born and then get a hysterectomy and prey the cancer hasn't spread. I don't want this to happen ever again, I don't want my daughter to have to see her mommy sick." "How can you be so calm about all of this? If I were you I'd… well I don't know what I'd do" "I guess I saw it coming. Plus I've beaten this before, I can do it again." "But this time you won't have to do it alone, you have us." "I know, and I'm grateful for that. Promise me that you'll never leave on my own again, I hated it." "We promise. But you have to promise that you won't us, we love you." "I know and I promise I won't leave you and I never will."   
  
Phoebe then crawled up onto Paige's lap and gave her a hug. The other two followed suit and soon you could barely see her, only her sisters, one on each side and one in her lap. But you could see her face. Paige was smiling because she knew that her sisters loved her, and would never break their promise.   
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh yeah snoe, about the whole remission thing. Sometimes a single cancer cell can remain and go undetected so it appears that the patient has gone into remission. The cancer could then come back at almost any time, years in some cases. I got this from some book so I'm going to pretend that I know it's true. 


	9. Chapter 8

Hey look I actually added a chapter! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update... I've had this written but I was too lazy to type it up. But if anyone still cares I promise to have the next chapter up before New Years... I know that's far away but it's good for me.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
For the next three months life went in normally for the Halliwells. Well as normal as it could be considering the random demon attacks, the fact that their 'dead' sister was very much alive, and that Paige was pregnant... and sick.  
"Uhh I feel like a whale," whined Paige. "Well get used to it, you're going to be stuck like that for at least another month." " I know, I know. How'd you do it Piper?" "Well I had help from my guy over there but since you don't have one" "Yeah just rub it in!" "Since you don't have one Phoebe, Prue and I will be there for you." "I know you will. Speaking of babies, look who's coming." Piper turned to see Prue (the baby) being carried in by her namesake. "She's an angel, no wonder you named her after me." "Well when I named her you were an angel, literally. Now that you're back I'm thinking of changing her name..." "Not funny!" said Prue, sticking her tongue out at Piper. Paige just laughed at the two of them.  
"So which one of you wants to come with me to my appointment?" "Prue does!" "Actually I have to watch little me... besides I'm going to start looking for a job, I hate just sitting around here all day." "What about Phoebe?" "She's at work and you know her boss would never let us drag her away." "Well... couldn't you go by yourself?" "I could but..." "No, it's ok, I'll come" said Piper, softening as when she saw the hurt look in her baby sisters eyes. "Thanks I-I hate going by myself. I know that seems childish but..." "No it doesn't. I would hate to have to face something like this alone."  
"So why didn't you want to come?' asked Paige later in the car. "Well, this may sound stupid but I didn't want to have to remember that you were sick. I mean everything's been going great for the last few months, and except for your somewhat frequent doctors appointments you seem normal, healthy. I didn't want that to change." "Honey that's not stupid, half the time I don't want to go because everything's been going so well. It's like a cruel reminder that everything's not as perfect as it seems." "I'm sorry I wouldn't come..." "Piper" Paige interrupted, "It's not you. No one would want to be forced to recognize a problem I completely understand." "Still, it's not right to not support someone when they need you. Especially someone you love." Piper it's fine, just calm down and listen to me for a second. It's not your fault; it's human nature to avoid a problem. And no matter what I'll always know that you're there for me and that you love me." "Are you sure I didn't hurt you just a tiny bit 'cause..." "Piper" Paige said warningly while giving her an evil glare. "Umm, I'll take that as a yes."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Paige sat in the doctor's office awaiting her test results, fidgeting nervously, as she had been doing for the last few months about every two weeks. She hated being there and everyone knew it but the doctors had to be sure that her cancer hadn't spread. As she waited Paige leaned on Pipers shoulder for comfort and strength, while Piper gently stroked her hair. When the doctor entered Paige immediately sat up, anxious to get this over with. "Well Ms. Matthews I have some good news and some bad news, which would you like first?" "Bad." "Ok, well the tumor appears to be growing larger, I don't know how much room that girl of yours has in there. I think what will have to happen is that when it's time for her to be born we'll deliver her through a C-section, and once she's out we'll put you under anesthesia and finish the job." Paige barely blinked, "and the good?" "The good news is that the cancer hasn't spread beyond your uterus." Paige let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and smiled slightly. "Umm not to sound rude or anything but can I go now?" "Yes, yes of course."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
That night the girls kicked Leo out of the manor and curled up on the couch in front of the tv. Phoebe had rented Kill It Before It Dies and was forcing the rest of them to watch it. "I don't think I should be subjecting my baby to this kind of torture." Piper said jokingly. "Do you want me to take her upstairs for you. I could save her and myself at the same time!" Phoebe just glared at them and then turned back to the movie and resumed staring intensely at the screen, quoting every word. Suddenly Paige let out a surprised yelp and quickly hugged her stomach. "What is it sweetie?" "I-I think my water just broke!" "What?! You're only in the beginning of your seventh month... it's way to early for your baby to be born!" "I know but..." She stopped short and took in a sharp breath, obviously in a great amount of pain. "Umm, ok Prue, go upstairs and pack some things for her. Phoebe! Turn that thing off and go help Prue." "I'm going, I'm going!" Paige just sat there with her arms wrapped around her stomach staring blankly ahead. "Paige, you ok?" "Yeah, I just can't believe this is happening. After every doctor I've ever had told me I'd never be able to have a kid, I am. Definitely not in the way I've dreamed of but still..." She trailed off as another contraction hit and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. When it past she turned to Piper and in a shaky, worried voice said, "but it's so early, too early. What if she doesn't make it? What if..." "Paige, I'm sure everything will work out, you'll see. Everything will be ok."   
The other two came bounding down the stairs with a suitcase in hand. "Hey Prue, do you think you could orb us to the hospital?" "What about Leo?" "I'll call for him when we get there." "I guess I could try, I mean I am technically a whitelighter... I think." With that the four sisters (and little Prue) huddled close together, holding hands, and disappeared in a flurry of blue and white lights. 


	10. Chapter 9

Hah I made my deadline!   
  
"Ok, she's almost out. There I got her." Paige, lying on the operating table, let out a sigh of relief. She had been so scared that her baby wouldn't make it...but wait! "Why isn't she crying?" Paige thought, panicking, "is she ok, alive?" Before Paige could utter a word a mask was placed over her nose and mouth and she slipped into an artificial sleep.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What's taking so long?" Piper thought aloud, pacing back and forth in the waiting room. "They should be done by now or at least tell us that she's ok!" "Honey just calm down, I'm sure everything's fine. They would have told us if anything went wrong," said Leo in a desperate attempt to calm his wife down. "Yeah but I need to know now! That's my baby sister in there...and my niece. I just want to know that they're both ok."   
At that very second a doctor came out of the OR. "Halliwell?!" he called out, searching the crowd for a response. As soon as they heard that the whole family ran up to the doctor, each one asking about a million different questions. "Whoa! One at a time ladies!" "Is she ok?" "Yes your sister is fine and cancer free." A look of relief came over both sisters, their worry seeming to vanish. "But then what seems wrong here?" Piper asked herself, "oh god, the baby!" "Umm doctor? What about the baby, is she ok too?" The instant they saw the look on the doctors face they knew something was wrong. "What is it?" asked a very worried Prue, "is she alive?" "Yes the baby's alive but barely. It was way too early and her lungs aren't fully developed. She's in the NICU." "Will she be ok?" "We have no idea. She should be fine but there is no way to tell."   
All three sisters just stood there, shocked that Paige's daughter might not make it. For a while they all just stared blankly at the doctor until Phoebe broke the silence. "So, umm, when can we see Paige?" "As soon as you like." "What room?" "Umm let's see, room 334." "Thank you!" piper yelled over her shoulder as they raced though the halls, leaving the doctor and Leo, with baby Prue, behind. Both men were rather dazed by the sudden departure but Prue just lay there, asleep in her daddy's arms completely unaware of what was going on around her   
Yeah, yeah I know really short but I figured it's better than nothing. I WILL finish this story... it just may take a very long time! 


End file.
